


48. I'll Do It For You

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly not even a lot of angst, Just a short fluffy piece 'cause it's the holidays and I don't wanna make myself angsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus knows that he should stay where he is, that the work he's doing is extremely important and that it could change not just his friends' lives but also his own in monumental ways. But surely he could take a break to check in on whatever was happening at the Institute? For a few minutes?





	48. I'll Do It For You

The ringing of the phone was torture. Metaphorically. He was standing apart from the gaggle of boisterous men, good friends even if they couldn’t have quieted down then and there if he’d paid them. He resisted the urge to pace, one hand shoved into a pocket and the other cradling the phone to his ear as he counted the rings, each one slightly too loud but he knew he’d need the volume at its highest if he wanted the slimmest chance to hear his boyfriend over the bad connection. Another ring. It was going to time out soon. 

 

“Ma…” A crackle, movement or maybe the connection, then clearer, “Magnus?”

 

He heaved a sigh of relief. “Alexander.”

 

“Is everything okay?” He sounded worried and like he couldn’t quite catch his breath; Magnus frowned.

 

“I’m fine, are you?”

 

A beat of silence. “Uh. Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

 

“That’s not very convincing, darling.”

 

Something slammed in the background and for a moment Magnus thought it was on his end, glancing over his shoulder to see that everyone had moved inside the house instead so couldn’t be them. He was definitely concerned now.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine, no need to worry.” Alec repeated.

 

“If you’re lying to me, so help me Alexander, I will be there in an-”

 

“Clary!” It sounded like Alec had dropped the phone, then he could faintly hear voices. 

 

“It’s fine, Alec! I’ve got him!” Clary’s voice.

 

“He shouldn’t be out of bed! Not until-”

 

“Fuck off, Shadowhunter.” A new voice sneered, closer to the phone than Magnus had expected then realised the phone hadn’t been dropped but had been quickly shoved into Alec’s pocket. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“No one’s going to touch you, we just want to help.” Alec sounded like he was at the end of his tether; Magnus could imagine it all too clearly, had witnessed Alec tearing at his hair and scrunching in on himself to try and stay out of the way. “I’m trying to figure out how to help but I can’t if you’re going to- Jace! Put that away!”

 

“He’s pointing his tail at you, Alec! His very pointy tail!” 

 

Magnus hung up the phone and popped his head through the door of the house to yell he’d be back tomorrow morning at the latest, then promising that he wasn’t abandoning his share of the research to ‘canoodle with his nephilim boyfriend’. He created a portal into Alec’s office, where he’d made sure to craft the wards to always let him through, and followed the racket down the corridor and into the infirmary. A warlock, the tail was rather an obvious giveaway especially as it looked like a cartoon devil’s, stood in the aisle between the beds with the point of his tail aimed at Alec’s throat. Alec himself stood with his back to the door, and thus Magnus, but seemed about as composed as possible, hands up placatingly and his weapons left on a bed out of reach. Isabelle stood on a bed, whip unfurled, all attention on the warlock; it looked like she’d hopped from bed to bed in order to follow him as if he’d been running for the door. Jace looked...frustrated but not necessarily angry, blade drawn and pointed at the warlock’s back but from a distance, Clary a step behind. He  _ was _ facing the door and Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and, to be fair, the entire situation which Jace half-heartedly rolled his eyes at. 

 

Magnus walked up behind Alec who jumped when Magnus placed a comforting and on the small of his back. Alec turned to look at him, hands dropping slightly, a confused but thankful smile on his lips. 

 

“What are you doing back here? I said I was fine.” Alec said, pouting a little at the end, seemingly put out that Magnus hadn’t trusted him. 

 

“You didn’t hang up the phone, darling, and by the looks of it you do have it mostly under control.” He shot a look at the warlock, flashing his real eyes briefly, pleased when the warlock lowered his tail. “But it sounded like you could do with a bit of assistance.”

 

Alec frowned. “You’re busy though. I can’t ask you to stop whatever important stuff you’re doing to play peacemaker for us.”

 

“I’ll do it for you, though. Because I want to, I know you won’t ask unless it’s life or death. Anyway, I promised I’d be back tomorrow so I’ve got time if you do after this?” Alec still didn’t look sure, he looked over at Jace who gave him a thumbs up, then back to Magnus with a small smile and a nod. “Wonderful.” 

 

Magnus turned to face the other warlock, a disapproving glint to his smile. “So who might you be?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this was so short and progressed absolutely nothing, but! It was a difficult prompt that didn't really fit with the plot line right now and it's the holidays so I didn't particularly want to write the angst that's coming yet. But it's coming. And it's gonna be good, hopefully :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Prompts welcome, no NSFW though. <3 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [Guardian-rose-petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)  
> I also have remade my writing blog where I post snippets of original work if you're interested! [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
